Leyenda Quileute
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: Descubran el maravilloso y mágico relato de un anciano. El eclipse no es solo un capricho de la naturaleza. ONE-SHOT


**Lo unico que no es de mi pertenenciaes el termino Quileute. Lo demas es creacion mia.**

**LEYENDA QUILEUTE**

Las llamas verde azuladas, de la fogata en la playa de La Push, ardían como siempre lo hicieron cada vez que un nuevo lobo se integraba en la manada.

El anciano, de pie casi en el centro de la multitud que lo rodeaba, miraba seriamente como el fuego lamía las ramas, sumido en sus pensamiento, seguramente, esperando a que el eclipse comenzara.

Los rostros maduros de los integrantes de la tribu observaban con curiosidad y respeto al hombre frente a ellos. El tiempo pasaba y el eclipse solar se avecinaba. La fría luna comenzaba a tocar al Astro Rey por lo que el anciano comenzó con su Leyenda.

"Hace ya mucho tiempo, en momentos difíciles para nuestra tribu, existió un Macho Alfa completamente capaz de cualquier cosa. No le tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera a las desalmadas bestias chupasangre".

Los más jóvenes temblaron al imaginar a los Fríos, con sus crueles ojos rojos. Todos observaban atentos al venerable anciano, que con su surcado rostro, lleno de sabiduría contaba la historia.

"Grandes hazañas cumplió nuestro joven alfa, La Reserva no podía estar mejor cuidada. Pero dentro de tanta perfección, se encontró una falla. El muchacho imprimó a una jovencita, pero la imprimación no fue completa, ya que el corazón de la muchacha le pertenecía a un Vampiro."

Todos se impactaron con lo último dicho. Una chica enamorada de un Vampiro, eso era trágico. Pero el hombre continuó hablando.

"La jovencita confundida, con su alma y corazón divididos en dos, se sentía totalmente perdida. El llanto era su compañero constante. El macho Alfa de nuestra Manada busco mil formas de hacerla sonreís, y si bien a veces lo lograba, ella no se recomponía. Mientras que su enemigo se dedicaba constantemente a conquistarla completamente, pues el Vampiro también la amaba, mas allá de ser…su…comida."

Susurró esto último con pesar y asco.

"Un día el alfa decidido a acabar con su enemigo se dirigió a su territorio. La pelea comenzó y fue interminable, mano a mano, completamente igualados luchando por un corazón. La muchacha pronto se enteró de cómo sus dos amores se estaban lastimando el uno al otro. Corrió a separarlos, pero nadie la escuchaba, los dos estaban demasiado absortos en destruir a su contrincante. En ese instante el dolor que traspasaba el alma de la muchacha la derrumbó cayendo al suelo, bañada en lagrimas."

Las mujeres presentes en la fogata sollozaban emocionadas.

"Entonces el Dios Mitfar, cansado de ver tanta violencia, y tanto sufrir, decidió quitarles a los combatientes su motivación. La muchacha grito desgarrada, y ellos se detuvieron a verla en el preciso instante en el que ella se desvanecía volviéndose polvo, arena, tierra. El viento esparció sus restos por el mundo, así el alma de la muchacha se transformó en el lama de la Tierra. Pero la enemistad no se detuvo. El odio y rencor que se tenían el uno al otro siguió. Y Así Mitfar decidió darles la lección de sus vidas. Tomó el espiritu y esencia calida y dulce del Hombre lobo y lo convirtió en el alma del Sol. Y la frescura y oscura profundidad del Vampiro y lo volvió parte de la luna."

Los ojos absortos de rodos intercalaban la mirada entre el anciano y el eclipse formado en el cielo. el Sol estaba cubierto por la luna casi completamente.

"La Luna y el Sol se vieron obligados a aprender a compartir a su amada, la tierra. Pero ambos se atrevieron a desafiar a su Dios, nunca se rendirían, día tras día viajan tras la tierra, iluminando la y sonriendo le, y vigilando su sueño."

"La tierra seguía dividida en el día y la noche, entonces imploro al Dios Mitfar que terminara con su sufrir. Así fue que se formó el primer eclipse, el centro lleno de la frescura de la luna, y envuelto en llamas calidas, ambos astros se unieron para la Tierra. Tan grande fue la energía creada por el amor de los tres espíritus que rompieron toda ley de la naturaleza. Las almas de los muchachos descendieron nuevamente a la tierra, combinadas, entremezcladas, ya no eran Lobo y Vampiro ahora eran más e que eso, eran uno, unidos por el mismo amor. Al tocar el suelo de su amada tierra la joven los esperaba. Así es como el triangulo amoroso generado por el eclipse encontró su perfecto equilibrio."

Todos miraron hacia el cielo en el segundo exacto en el que el centro oscuro y la argolla de fuego encajaban. Asombro, devoción, y admiración bañaban los morenos rostros de los quileutes.

"aún se escuchan las risas y cantos de las almas que caminan en los bosques. Felices de compartir estos sentimiento, emociones, y tanto amor."


End file.
